scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle
A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle is the eighth episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Premise The kids are invited to a Halloween party, but little do they know that the party guests are really monsters who need their help. Will the kids stay and help them out, or run and hide? Synopsis On Halloween, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne enter a costume store, and encounter old friends Fred and Velma, already in costumes, as are the store clerks, Dracula and Igor, who want to lure the "ghostbusters" to his Halloween party. At the party (in a castle), another guest, Chandra, a sorcerer takes notice of an amulet Daphe's wearing. A ghost appears and threatens all the monsters, and Dracula identifies it as his old enemy, Dr. Von Helsing, who's trying to make them leave the castle. The gang soon realizes all the monsters are real, and they surround the gang, saying "WE WANT YOU" As part 2 begins, they reveal they want them, as help, to get rid of the ghost. The ghost begins making people disappear, including Shaggy and the dogs, who wind up in a dungeon with the walls closing in. Scooby finds a hole in the wall containing the amulet Daphne was wearing, which grants them the wishes of escaping the room, and finding everyone else, except for Chandra. The ghost appears with Chandra, who had conjured him up in the first place, and takes the amulet (the Moonstone Medallion), which she attaches to her wand. The gang encourages the monsters to fight back, but she overpowers them. She shoots a spell at Scooby, who dodges it, and herself gets changed into a frog.The ghost was Igor, who was tired of always being bossed around. The monsters actually commend him and vote him in "to the dishonorable position of Full Fledged Monster in bad standing", and then they all decide to come out of retirement and "be monsters" again, and now come after the gang, who flee the castle. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Dracula * Dracula's wife * Wolfman * Frankenstein * Mummy * Gill-man * Invisible Man Villains: * Ghost of Dr. Van Helsing * Igor * Chandra Locations * General store * Tiny Shop of Terror * Dracula's Castle Objects * Broom * Carrot * Moonstone Medallion Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is the fourth and final time Scrappy wears a bunny costume. * The monsters in this episode are all featured in the opening intro of the series. With the exception of Medusa. * A real Sea Demon appears in this episode. Cultural references * Scrappy used Bugs Bunny's famous line when Chandra pulled him out of her hat. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Moonstone Medallion changes from a part of Daphne's Halloween costume in the first half to a magic item that has been in Dracula's family for centuries, buried by him in the cellar for safe-keeping. ** However, it is possible that Daphne's medallion was only a non-magic copy of Dracula's magic real one. In other languages Home media * It was planned to be included in the Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! compilation DVD set September 10, 2013, counted as 'two' episodes. By the time of its release, those 'two' episodes were replaced by Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too and A Scooby-Doo Halloween from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and What's New, Scooby-Doo?, respectively. It's worth noting that those replacements actually make the set longer in time. Quotes Category:Halloween specials Category:Holiday specials Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes